True Feelings
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: The tension between Sendou Aichi and Kai Toshiki has been unbearable since Link Joker vanished. Miwa Taishi decided to take the initiative and prepared a little surprise for the two card fighters. Kaichi.


**Good evening. Since I have kind of writer's block for my other stories, I decided to write a longer oneshot this time.**

**Pairing: **KaixAichi

**Time: **Before Legion Mate

* * *

_"__I can't believe I'm going to spend a whole weekend with Kai-kun,"_ Sendou Aichi thought as he sat on the train, bringing him and his companion to their destination. He looked nervously at the brunette sitting opposite of him who had his eyes closed with the hard and cold expression he always had. The two card fighters were heading to a very luxury hotel located not so far away from a wonderful beach with a blue sea which was only waiting to be jumped into.

"Umm… Kai-kun? Why did you suddenly decide to come?" Aichi asked, since the first time Miwa invited him, Kai just declined with a growl. Kai just looked at Aichi with his emerald eyes and kept gazing at him until a blush appeared on his face and he shyly looked away.

Kai was thinking as why he agreed as well, but soon recalled what kind of things his blonde friend came up with to make him go. Kai sometimes really wondered if Miwa wasn't mentally instable or something like that because doing this kind of things is strange even for Miwa.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Come on, Kai! Don't you want to spend some time with your little boyfriend?"_

_"Miwa, you know very well that the relationship between Aichi and me isn't like that," Kai replied, looking through his hand and thinking whenever he should re-shuffle some cards or not. Miwa had lured him to a game of vanguard, but Kai soon realized that it was only a trap to convince him to this trip he had planned for him and Aichi._

_"Kai you should really reconsider. I mean, since the Link Joker incident it has been tense between you and Aichi. I don't know what happened on the roof of the Tatsunagi building, but you and Aichi have avoided each other since then," said Miwa as he rode his Grade 1 vanguard._

_"No chance. I'm not going, end of discussion," Kai exclaimed as he attacked with his Grade 1 vanguard. Miwa sighed and the Hitsue High School students continued their fight, or how Miwa would call it, 'The Clash of the Narukami'._

_But Miwa wouldn't give up just yet. He knew too well the feelings of his childhood friend and refused to let such an opportunity pass by. If Kai wanted it the ugly way, Miwa was sure to provide it for him. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he already thought about an idea how to persuade Kai. But in order to achieve his goal he needed help and who would be more suiting for the job than Misaki, Ren, Naoki and Kamui._

_The plan was fairly simple. Ren and Naoki would drag Kai to the new Vanguard Café which opened only a few days back, it was like fate helping them out. After that Misaki, Miwa and Kamui would silently wait for Kai to get distracted by something Ren indented to do and when he won't expect it, Kamui, due to the fact that he's so small, will swipe his Narukami deck and replace it for a Nova Grappler trial deck, Misaki will take from Card Capital._

_Miwa was convinced it was the perfect plan._

_"Kai, you should really lighten up, we get a discount in the café after all!" Ren said cheerfully as he pulled Kai with him. He just groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't the type to go eat cake and drink tea with his friends. He wasn't even quite sure, why he let himself agree to roll with Ren and Naoki's stupid idea to check out the new Vanguard Café. Soon they arrived and took their seats. What Kai didn't know was that Misaki, Miwa and Kamui were sitting only two tables away and waiting for Ren's distraction to come. Naoki would give them the necessary sign that everything was ready._

_"Look, Naoki is showing us the sign. Kamui get ready, because if you fail now, all the effort was for a waste," Miwa exclaimed as he watched Ren's aversion. He sweat dropped after he realized what Ren was actually planning to do. He should have guessed that the red haired boy would pull something like that. Well, Suzugamori Ren was just another level._

_"I feel strange… AH!" Ren yelled out as he swayed down on the ground, clenching his chest. It wasn't quite what Miwa was expecting, but he had to admit that Ren was an excellent actor. Everyone in the store gathered around Ren and gave him concerned looks. They started to panic and calling an ambulance._

_Miwa pushed Kamui forward to Kai, who was among the people, looking at Ren. Kamui swiftly took out Kai's Narukami deck and replaced it with the trial deck from Card Capital. Kamui was amazed that Kai didn't even notice. Well, who could blame him, Ren was 'at the edge of dying'._

_"I'm fine! It was just the bad breakfast I had this morning!" Ren said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. Everyone shot him a dreadful glare and returned to their respective seats._

_"What was that about, Ren?" asked Kai, feeling stupid because he let himself get fooled by his middle school friend. Ren just stuck out his tongue and did his childish smile again. Kai sighed. How was it even possible that he and Ren used to be best friends?_

_After that the whole group, who were a part of the plan met up at Card Capital._

_"Alright! We pulled it off. Frankly, I thought it would be more difficult," Miwa said as he had a wide grin on his face. The others nodded in agreement and Misaki told Kamui to show them the stolen Narukami deck._

_"Kai didn't even flinch! I'm just that good!" Kamui exclaimed, feeling proud that he managed such a task. He pulled out the deck and put it on the table they were sitting at. Miwa's eyes grew wide as he took it out from the deck holder and saw that it was a Pale Moon deck._

_"Where's Kai's Narukami deck?" Naoki asked, surprised as well._

_"Are you searching for this?" said the voice of Kai, who was in Card Capital and holding his deck up for the whole group to see. Miwa laughed nervously as Kai glared at him like never before. He let his head hang down, since the plan was a huge failure. And he was kind of out ideas now. Miwa sighed in defeat, since he should have known that Kai's most treasurable property wouldn't be so easily stolen._

_After that Miwa went home to search for some inspiration. He looked through his childhood photo album and looked at the old times, when he and Kai used to play with each other every day. Yeah, Miwa owned it Kai. He wanted his friend to be happy and he was sure to make Kai finally realize his feelings for Aichi, because at times the romance between them was really silly. He smiled and noticed a small picture hidden behind one of his own photos. He grinned widely as he saw what the picture portrayed._

_"Kai, I got you now."_

_The next day Kai was at Card Capital, fighting Naoki with their Narukami deck. It was actually quite funny that three people used the same clan, while each of the others had his own deck, like Shadow Paladins, Gold Paladins and many others._

_"I lost again," said Naoki as he looked at the sixth damage, which was ironically a critical trigger. Kai just frowned and collected his deck. Kai was up for a challenge, but Naoki still had a long way to go. Kai would kill to have the chance to battle Aichi, but since Link Joker disappeared, Kai felt like Aichi might be scared of him, or maybe not him as a person, but his weakness to give into temptation to gain power. Perhaps he feared that if Kai lost again against him, he would fall to another evil power, which could be even worse than Link Joker._

_"But it wasn't that bad, you are improving bit by bit," said Misaki, trying to cheer up her friend. Naoki just sighed and immediately challenged Kamui to the next fight. Kai had to admit that Naoki determination was really admirable._

_"Kai Toshiki! I have discovered your weak spot!" Miwa exclaimed as he stormed into Card Capital. Kai raised an eyebrow in doubt, but soon started to feel curious as what had Miwa come up with next. He was sure it was nothing to be afraid of, but he still wanted to know what his blond haired friend had up his sleeve._

_"I'm all ears."_

_"Look at this! If you don't agree, I'll show it to the whole world and of course to Aichi," Miwa said with a knowing smirk that Kai didn't have a chance against him anymore. Kai growled. He should have destroyed the picture when he could, but now it was too late._

_It was a picture of Kai being in a sky blue dress when he was like 7 years old. He didn't remember why or to what occasion it was, but he still recalled how his mother used to tease him and tell him he would be a perfect girl._

_"Fine, Miwa, you win."_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Just changed my mind, I guess," Kai said, avoiding eye contact with Aichi. He didn't agree just because of the photo, he really changed his mind after he gave it a thought. He wanted to rebuild the bond between him and Aichi. Kai was afraid that Aichi might be scared of him for some reason and therefore he wanted to show Aichi that he was still the same Kai he reunited with 2 years ago at Card Capital.

Soon the train stopped and the passengers could get out. Kai had a black bag over his shoulder while Aichi had a big green suitcase. Kai didn't quite understand why he needed so many things for three days, but didn't dwell on it much. He walked ahead to the hotel, but soon noticed that Aichi wasn't behind him. He turned around and suppressed a laugh when he saw Aichi struggle with his suitcase. He might have got stronger in the terms of card fighting, but his physical stamina was still very low.

"Here, we can switch bags, since it seems like you have some technical issues here," Kai said as he handed Aichi his black bag and took the suitcase in his right hand. Okay, maybe Aichi's physical condition wasn't that bad, since the suitcase was really heavy even for Kai.

"Are you sure, Kai-kun? I don't want you to carry the heavy things," Aichi said concerned. Kai just smiled and patted Aichi on the head. Aichi immediately blushed at the sign of affection and Kai for the first time in his life noticed how silky and soft Aichi's hair actually was.

"It is fine, Aichi. You don't need to worry," Kai said, walking alongside with Aichi to the hotel to finally check in, since it has been a very exhausting way with the train. He was amused as how Aichi was still smaller than him, but Kai liked it anyway. He liked actually everything involving Aichi.

"We have a reservation for the name Miwa Taishi," Aichi said as he gave the letter or whatever it was to the receptionist with a bright smile. She kindly accepted it and told us where we would stay through the weekend. My eyes wandered around the hall and I was amazed as how Miwa managed to provide us such and expensive hotel. They were majestic columns everywhere and the architecture would take the breath of anyone away.

"Please, sir. Your room is room number 628 on floor 8."

"Wait, are you saying we only have one room like in a shared room?" Aichi asked in pure shock. I was surprised as well to find out something like this. Miwa, that little bastard, really put a lot of effort into this silly trip. Kai chuckled and maybe even felt grateful that he had a friend really looking out for him like this.

"Yes, sir, that's correct. Please enjoy your stay," the receptionist said after she handed a key to them. They took their possessions and made their way to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Kai could clearly see the embarrassment on Aichi's face, but he couldn't figure out what to say to make the bluenette feel easier. So their way to their room was entirely silent.

"There's only one bed," Aichi said, staring down at the probably very expensive bed. Kai nodded, but didn't really mind. Aichi, however, was another story. He looked like someone just slapped him in the face.

"You know, I can sleep on the ground if you want to," Kai said, trying to cheer Aichi up a little. He felt bad that the younger boy felt so nervous around him. Kai wanted to repay Aichi for saving him from Reverse. Without him, Kai's life would be sad and now maybe even over. Aichi yelped out in shock as he looked at Kai with a light blush on his cheeks.

"N-No, K-Kai-kun, it's t-t-totally okay for us to s-share a bed," Aichi replied, reassuring himself that the brunette didn't understand him wrong. Kai smiled again and couldn't help but feel more and more attracted to the little card fighter. Kai was never a fan of big feelings and such, but Aichi was different. Aichi made him want to change, Aichi made him want to feel the good treats of life.

"If you're sure, we should unpack now and get some rest. It's quite late and I'm exhausted," said Kai, opening his back and pulling out a blue T-shirt and black sleep pants.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" asked Aichi, already having his things prepared. Kai just shrugged and Aichi disappeared in the bathroom. Kai plopped down on the bed and felt fairly tired from the long journey. He wasn't used to this kind of activity. A small grin crapped on his face as he realized once more that this was just he and Aichi for a whole three days. Kai was still confused when it came to Aichi and his feelings for the bluenette, but Kai was trying his best to sort things out and finally be able to be honest with Aichi.

After a while Kai felt hot for some reason. Maybe the room was overheated or something. He stood up and took of his black jacket, red scarf and red shirt underneath. He stretched his body as he tried to fresh up a little before Aichi would be done in the bathroom.

"K-K-Kai-kun!" Aichi said as he dropped his towel and toothbrush on the ground, surprised by the view he walked into.

"Aichi, is something wrong?"

"N-No! Nothing is w-wrong!" Aichi stammered with a light blush on his face. Kai chuckled as he walked by Aichi and locked the door behind him. He looked in the mirror to see that his smile still remained. He couldn't stop himself. The fact that Aichi was so fascinated by the fact that he was half naked and that he stared at him the whole time made Kai happy.

He was done soon and returned to the room to see Aichi look through his deck. Aichi always had that sparkle when he was playing vanguard. Kai didn't actually realize this whole time what an amazing person he had the pleasure to meet that long time ago.

"Are you up for a fight?" Kai asked, pulling out his deck and sat down on the table. Aichi giggled brightly as he also took his seat and searched out his starting vanguard.

"Stand up…"

"…the…"

"….Vanguard!"

…

The next morning arrived faster than Kai had expected. He opened his eyes and saw that the place where Aichi fell asleep the previous night was empty. He glanced over at the clock on the night table and saw that it was already 8.30 AM. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Kai-kun," Aichi said cheerfully. He already changed in his daily clothes and had a cup of tea in his hands. Kai stood up and changed as well. They had a lot to do that day and Kai didn't want to let Aichi wait any longer than he already did.

"Well, did you have breakfast yet? We could grab something," Kai said casually surprising Aichi and himself that his behavior changed so drastically after he parted with the rest of his friends and was all alone with Aichi.

They walked to a nearby place, where they could have brunch together. Since Kai woke up so late, they could treat themselves to something good. They were on vacation after all. The second they entered the local place the amazing smell of scrambled eggs and pancakes filled their nose. This place was fairly American there wasn't a sight of Japanese food or anything. But a change cannot hurt them, now can it?

"Kai-kun, what do you want to do today?" Aichi asked, while drinking his glass of orange juice. Kai thought for a little. They were at the beach and he didn't really know the neighborhood well, so he had no clue, what he could do here.

"Whatever you wish for, I don't really care," Kai said as he took a sip from his black coffee. He mentally slapped himself for saying he didn't care, but it was a part of his natural behavior therefore he wasn't able to stop himself from saying inappropriate things like this.

"I saw a flyer on the way here, it said that there's a nearby amusement park. I have never got the chance to go to one, so I wondered if we could stop by just for a little if you don't mind," Aichi said, looking down on his plate of food. By his expression Kai could detect that he was feeling childish and embarrassed by asking such a question. However, what surprised Kai more was the fact that Aichi had never been to an amusement park before. Every child had and Kai even remembered Emi once going there with her friend Mai. Maybe it was from the fact that Aichi never had real friends and was bullied a lot when he was little.

"That's all right. I haven't been to one in a long time."

After brunch the two card fighters made their way to the amusement park. Kai recognized the glee and happiness in Aichi's eyes as they got step by step closer to their destination. He just chuckled as how Aichi sometimes still behaved like a little child even though he was only a year younger than him. After another ten minutes they sights were met with the huge sign saying 'Welcome!' with bright colorful letters.

"Kai-kun, this place is huge! What do you want to do first?" Aichi asked, eagerly looking at all the attractions they had in store.

"I don't care. Anything is fine."

Aichi made his thinking face, probably trying to decide what to do first. Kai couldn't blame him for being indecisive, since it's his first time at such a place after all. Then his face lit up and he pointed towards the last place Kai thought Aichi would want to go. He was directing Kai's eyes to the biggest rollercoaster in the whole park.

"I would like try this one out, Kai-kun."

"Are you sure? It's a pretty rough ride," Kai exclaimed, feeling concerned for the bluenette. He feared that the small boy might not be able to withstand something as wild and fast as this one. But Aichi only heavily nodded and it didn't look like Kai would convince him to go to another one anyway.

They bought the tickets and waited for the ride to start. Kai just silently sat there with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Aichi, on the other hand, was having a bright smile and his eyes were shining with joy. Despite the fact that Kai didn't really like rollercoasters, he was satisfied with the fact that it made Aichi happy.

After several minutes the ride began. Kai was cool and calm like always, he wasn't affected by such a thing. Aichi screamed in joy or fear, Kai couldn't really tell, but at the end of the ride he looked like he was about to vomit. He slowly got off of his seat and with swinging movements he made his way to the exit of the attraction.

"Aichi, aren't you feeling well?"

"Umm… I just need to use t-the r-restroom," Aichi replied, walking with slow steps to the men toilets around the corner. Kai leaned against a wall and waited for Aichi to come back, but after five minutes he followed the path Aichi took and peeked inside. He saw Aichi standing at a sink with his head hung down. The sound of puking wasn't Kai able to overhear.

"It's okay now," Kai said with a soothing voice, while stroking Aichi's back to calm him down. Aichi started to breathe calmly and the vomiting soon stopped. He washed his face with a little water and refreshed himself. Aichi sighed in relief and took a paper towel to dry his face and wipe the dirt away from his clothes.

"Perhaps we should take a break and sit down somewhere," Kai said all of the sudden, dragging Aichi out of the restroom. Kai was aware of his change in personality, but honestly he couldn't care less, maybe it was even better this way. They found a little bench and sat down. Aichi still looked a little green, but Kai was sure he was just fine.

"I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I didn't mean to cause you concerns," Aichi said, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. Kai just chuckled and put his hand on Aichi's head once more. Aichi's eyes grew wide in shock, but Kai just smiled.

"I don't mind, Aichi. It was your first time, no wonder you're not able to realize what is too much for you," Kai said, making sure the bluenette heard him right. Aichi just slightly nodded and they spent another two hours on the bench. They played vanguard and had lunch together. Even though it was like any other day, the fact that Aichi was all alone with Kai, made him beyond happy.

"Look at the time. It's already so late. We still have time for one last ride, if you wish to," Kai said, collecting his deck. Aichi looked around, searching for something mild and gentle. He was feeling bad for coming all the way with Kai to the amusement park only to ride one of the attractions. Then his eyes registered the mightiest of rides in the amusement park. His hand slowly raised and pointed at the round attraction a few meters away from them.

"Ferris Wheel, hah? Well, I don't see why not," Kai exclaimed, standing up and walking to the enormous machine. Aichi soon followed after him and they stood at the line to wait. Kai noticed that all around them were couples. He sighed.

"Hello, here are your tickets, please follow the instructions to prevent injuries and accidents. And if I may add, you two make a great boyfriend and girlfriend," the employee said, winking at Aichi. He immediately blushed at the comment of him being a girl. Kai just shook his head and tried his best not to tell the guy that Aichi was actually a male and not a female. He thought after Aichi got his hair cut, it wasn't that irritating anymore, but he was wrong.

Kai and Aichi then got in one of the cabins and waited to reach to the top, since the view was always amazing. Aichi of course didn't know that, so Kai saved it as a surprise. Kai liked it when Aichi was fascinated or happy about something so he was glad he would be able to see the happy and cheerful smile once again.

"Kai-kun, the view is really amazing! I have never been this high!" Aichi exclaimed as he pressed his face on the glass of the cabin. Kai had to chuckle, because he found his innocent behavior incredibly adorable.

But then the machine suddenly stopped and the cabin started to shake and bounce. Aichi who was currently standing lost his balance and started to fall down, but Kai managed to catch him just in time for the price of both of them crashing painfully to the ground of the cabin.

"Aichi, are you okay?" Kai asked, looking at the bluenette under him with his emerald eyes. Aichi just blushed as how close their faces were and nodded in confirmation. Kai sighed in relief, but then realized as well that their lips were only inches apart. Kai felt his heart race as he looked at the blushing Aichi. He felt like controlled by his instincts, since he leaned down and pressed his lips gently on Aichi's.

Aichi's eyes widened in shock, but the warm feeling which spread inside of him whispered Aichi to give in. Kai soon noticed that Aichi was kissing back and smiled a little. But Kai was far from over with the younger boy. He forcefully stuck his tongue into Aichi's mouth and started to explore the intimate places, where no one had even been. Aichi moaned into the kiss as he felt overwhelmed with the hot feeling which was slowly building up in him. Soon Kai moved his soft lips to Aichi's earlobe, moving to his neck to leave little kisses and slight bite marks there.

"K-Kai-kun," Aichi moaned in pleasure as his hands found their way into Kai's messy hair. Kai was like snapped back into reality and his eyes grew wide in surprise as he realized what he was actually doing to Aichi. He pulled away quickly and sat back up with a slight blush on his cheeks. Now the two card fighters were in a very awkward situation. Neither of them had any idea what to say or do.

"What just happened, Kai-kun?"

"Nothing happened. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Kai exclaimed, trying to push this feeling away. He wasn't really sure what this feeling inside of him was, but there was one thing he knew for certain. Pulling Aichi into this mess called his life would only cause him trouble and many bad experiences. Kai felt still guilty for what he had done when Link Joker was in charge. He didn't want to hurt Aichi. He would rather die than ever hurt Aichi again.

"B-But… I don't want to."

Kai gasped in shock as he felt Aichi's arms wrapped around his waist. He gazed at the bluenette in pure amazement and disbelief.

"Kai-kun, you're my idol, friend and rival. I've always held strong feelings towards you, since you were the one who showed me the way and made me the person I'm today. You have no idea how many times I have tried to tell you about my feelings, but never did because I feared you would never reciprocate them. But now it's different, because I finally got my answer."

Before Kai could respond, the door of the cabin opened, revealing the employee who told Kai that Aichi was a pretty girlfriend. Kai and Aichi got out of the cabin only to notice that it was already dark outside. The lights of the amusement park were flickering in many different colors, making it a very romantic and comfortable atmosphere.

"Let's go back to the hotel, Aichi," Kai said, offering a hand for Aichi to take. He giggled a little and grabbed the hand. They walked hand in hand out of the amusement park and back to their accommodation. Kai smiled as he felt Aichi squeeze his hand a little. Their intertwined hands were fitting each other perfectly.

After a few minutes they arrived and used the lift to return to their room. Kai felt exhausted. Today was a really long day after all. He walked in the bathroom, since Aichi insisted that Kai could go first. Kai looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was smiling. He chuckled, because he should have known that with his sunshine, he would smile more often from now on.

When he finished his shower, he returned to the room only to find the cutest thing ever. Aichi was already asleep, curled into a small ball and slowly breathing in and out. Aichi was tired as well from all the vomiting and the intense moment at the Ferris Wheel. Kai smiled and lied down next to Aichi, covering him and himself with the duvet.

"Aichi, I hope this is only the beginning of a wonderful relationship," Kai said, placing a small kiss on Aichi's forehead and falling asleep next to the most important person in his world.

Little did he know that Aichi would disappear from his life soon enough.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, 5K words, I feel proud of myself. I hope you liked it.**

**And I really couldn't help, but put the last sentence in there. **


End file.
